


Closest To Heaven That I've Ever Been

by Buttsuoka_Rin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, Goo Goo Dolls - Iris, M/M, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttsuoka_Rin/pseuds/Buttsuoka_Rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's first dance as a married couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest To Heaven That I've Ever Been

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and written on the spot. No plot or plan, just sentimental fluff to one of my favourite songs.

They rotate slowly, illuminated by a soft yellow glow. The guests have all gathered around the edge of the dance floor, though they are shadowed. Everybody's attention is on the couple on the floor, oblivious to all eyes upon them.

 

John's cheek is resting against Sherlock's. His hands are loosely looped around the taller man's neck, and Sherlock has his own settled on John's waist. 

 

*And I'd give up forever to touch you*

 

Sherlock moves his mouth against John's ear, murmuring the lyrics. His arms tighten almost protectively around his husband and pull him closer.

 

*Because I know that you feel me somehow*

 

John smiles against into Sherlock's neck, nuzzling the soft, warm skin.

 

*You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. And I don't want to go home right now*

 

Sherlock moves his mouth down to John's cheek and he presses a soft kiss there. A brief eruption of 'awe' breaks the music, and John chuckles.

 

*And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life. 'Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight*

 

John tilts his head back and his hands move up Sherlock's neck. They settle on either side of his face. Slowly, Sherlock dips his head until their foreheads are touching. They are closer together now, but still swaying slowly to the song.

 

*And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand*

 

A shared smile. Closed eyes.

 

*When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am*

 

The song goes on, people link up along the edge of the dance floor. They watch the married couple and smile; Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, finally married. 

 

"I love you John Watson." Sherlock whispers against the shorter man's lips.

 

"John Watson-Holmes." John corrects him and they grin.

 

Their lips finally meet in a slow and gentle kiss.


End file.
